Winter Romance 2
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Takes place after Winter Romance. Lance and Kitty decide to tell her parents about their engagement. If that's not enough, the Brotherhood is determened to help.
1. Is it Really Needed

Huh… wow an X-men: Evolution story… it's been a while right... and oh my gosh… look a sequel at that.

**Winter Romance 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Lance's Problems**

"I can do this. I can do this…" Lance looked at himself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths.

"Hubba Hubba," said Tabitha with a whistle as she peaked into the bathroom.

"How do I look, really?" asked Lance, turning with a hopeful smile; he was wearing nice pants, a clean black dress shirt and his hair was combed, his gloves we're even off.

"Where are you going?" asked Tabitha.

"Kitty and I… are going to tell her parents about the engagement," said Lance, nerves showing on his face.

"You're making yourself get worked up over nothing," said Pietro popping in as well.

"Yeah yo, you were up all night shifting stuff in your closet. It was actually very annoying," said Todd.

"You don't understand, I don't have a good past with them," said Lance, fixing his collar.

"Oh, so you've met them…" said Fred.

"..and collapsed a building on them, after I tried to influence Kitty to do some breaking and entering with me," said Lance.

"You better cut your hair… and plead for their tolerance," said Mystique walking by, "Or just live in sin, it works best."

"Thanks for the confidence…" grumbled Lance.

"Just go," said Wanda walking in.

"You think it'll do?" asked Lance.

"It better because I need to use the bathroom. Now out!" Said Wanda shoving them all out.

"Can I do my hair first…" said Pietro.

"I will hex you…" Pietro was gone before she could finish 'will.'

Lance sat in the trashed living room, muttering to himself about what to say and do. Normally, for anyone else really, he wouldn't have cared one bit… but this was important. If all went even remotely well, all they would have to worry about would be is Mr. Pryde threatening to kill him… which he could live with. He absentmindedly kicked an empty can of soda into the wall, causing the wallpaper to fall down, he sighed. At least he didn't have to worry about this place.

"Hey Rock head? Hellooo?" a hand waved in front of his face and he looked up to see Pietro.

"What do you want Pie?" Lance grumbled and stood up.

"Just wanted to ask you to stop bumming out everyone, your jitters are making US nervous." Said Pietro, "We can't tell if you're going to run in panic or bring the whole house down. Grant it, then we could move and not have to look at this place, but never the less we need it…. And our lives."

"I have to go anyways, Logan should be arriving with Kitty's parents from the airport soon," Lance stood up and stretched and dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Do you need us on standby too bail you out? Emergency call?" asked Pietro, zooming to block Lance's way and hand him his keys.

"Maybe….. no, Kitty would kill me," Lance took a deep breath, "No, I have to do this. See you later."

"Good luck Lancey boy." Said Pietro, closing the door as Lance headed down the driveway.

"Does he need our help, yo?" asked Todd, hopping up behind Pietro.

"When doesn't he," sighed Pietro.

**TBC**

Oh look… the hoods want to help Lance…. This is nice, a bad idea, but nice.


	2. Spoke Too Soon

**Winter Romance 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Spoke Too Soon**

Twenty minutes… twenty minutes of silence… twenty minutes of awkward silence… awkward, murderous silence. Lance let out a low whistle and looked back at Mr. Pryde…. Who at that current moment…. Looked like he wanted to shove his butter knife into Lance's neck. They had made the right choice in going out to lunch because this was he wouldn't actually do it.

"So… Alvers, are you still destroying property and nearly killing people?" asked Mr. Pryde.

"Carmen, we talked about this." Said Mrs. Pryde, patting Mr. Pryde's arm.

"Not since last month," Lance tried a stab at humor, but no one laughed but Kitty and him, the Pryde's just looked horrified, "I.. I was joking."

"Some joke," said Mr. Pryde, as his wife let out a small forced giggle.

"Kitty, maybe we should just put it off for a bit longer," Lance whispered to Kitty.

"Lance, it'll be fine, we'll just give a few more hours, that's all." Said Kitty with a warm smile, but her confidence faltered, luckily Lance didn't catch it.

"What are you two conspiring about?" asked Mrs. Pryde, a curious smile on her face.

"Why don't we all head back to the mansion and you can meet my friends," said Kitty quickly, it would take the heat off of Lance for at least a short time, "I mean, their like family to me, and you've never met them in like the past four years I've been here."

"Maybe you should have started with that," whispered Lance.

"I can't believe your dating this delinquent Kitten," sighed Mr. Pryde.

"Carmen…" Mrs. Pryde cut in before her daughter or Lance could, "Their just dating."

Kitty and Lance exchanged a nervous glance, this was not going to go well. The drive to the mansion was pleasant, and Lance had found some common ground. Cars. Mr. Pryde loved cars, but couldn't work on them, so when Lance had said he needed to give the jeep a tune up, a conversation had started. As they drove up the driveway and too the mansion, they where greeted by Logan, who came to the driver's window.

"Rocky, park in the garage, Charles is having some people come and fix the cement cracks from last weeks… little incident with the flu," Said Logan, with a grumble.

"You mean from…yeah got it," Lance put the car in drive to a howl of pain and a bump, "Uh…. Shit. Are you?!"

"Drive! Just drive, Alvers!" yelled Logan, grunting with pain as he held his foot.

"Oh, my! Is he…" Mrs. Pryde was cut off.

"He'll be fine, Mr. Logan has advance healing powers, so it's like, no big deal. " said Kitty," he takes worst blows from our training exercises."

"Do you always drive so recklessly?" asked Mr. Pryde.

"Depends on who's the target," said Lance seriously, but it earned a slight chuckle from Mrs. Pryde and a quick smirk from Mr. Pryde.

Lance tagged along for a short while as Kitty showed her rooms and what not, but he eventually decided to stay in the kitchen, where he was less likely to insult Kitty's father. Scott walked in and headed towards the cookie jar, but stopped when he saw Lance sitting at the table, spinning an empty soda can and gazing out the window, it was lightly snowing.

"Alvers, what are you doing here?" asked Scott, taking the soda can away.

"Waiting for Kitty to finish showing her parents around, why what's it to you, Summers?" asked Lance, brow raised.

"You're in my kitchen," said Scott bluntly.

"Last time I checked the institute belonged to Xavier," said Lance, standing up as he heard Kitty's voice coming closer.

"Careful, they may think you have no life if you keep waiting for Kitty every five seconds," sighed Scott.

"Can it Summers…." Lance cut himself off as Kitty and her parents came in.

"So, like, we're back in the kitchen. Oh, Lance, like I wondered where you went off too," said Kitty with a large smile.

"My Lance… You have quite a reputation around here," said Mrs. Pryde, Lance froze and looked at Kitty.

"Yeah, he's apparently pretty popular," Kitty gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Lance was confused.

"Yes, Lance can I talk to you in the hall?" asked Kitty, dragging him out by the hand.

"So, Scott right? What do you think of Lance and Kitty's relationship?" asked Mrs. Pryde, making Scott nearly have a spit take with his milk.

"Alvers and Kitty? Well uhm…" Scott smirked.

Kitty tugged Lance a good ways down the hall before stopping and turning to look at him. Her face made her question known before she asked it and he didn't know how to answer. Why would any of the X-men chat him up like he was the best choice for Kitty. Kitty asked if he knew what was going on, he shrugged.

"Maybe their doing it to make you happy, or they're afraid we'll get revenge on them later?" suggested Lance.

"I guess, come on lets head back before Scott rants about how much trouble you are," giggled Kitty as Lance put his arm around her.

"Trouble doesn't even begin to describe me," laughed Lance with a devilish smile.

"Like, you're a little full of yourself today," Kitty matched his devilish smile.

"You two make me sick," said Bobby with a groan as he walked passed them and entered the kitchen.

"First truth all day," chuckled Kitty.

"Scott just finished telling us how much he adores your commitment to each other," said Mrs. Pryde with a warm smile, as Mr. Pryde looked a bit annoyed.

"What?" both Kitty and Lance said in outright shock.

"Just saying the truth," Scott's face had a glimpse of illness or pain about it.

"Kitty, you never showed us your room," said Mrs. Pryde.

"Oh, like I totally forgot," laughed Kitty, "Come on, its back a ways from the library."

"I'll catch up," said Lance as Kitty looked for him to come with, "I have to ask Summers something."

"Okay," said Kitty looking between the two before heading out with her parents.

"So Summers, who paid you all?" asked Lance the moment the left the room.

"No one paid me. I just told the truth… slightly. To be honest I was more afraid of having to deal with the annoyances that are your 'family,' more than anything." Said Scott, "But I didn't do it for your benefit Alvers."

"Fine, who paid the others then?" asked Lance.

"I don't think anyone was paid. If they where, I got jiped. No, Tabitha stopped by earlier," said Scott.

"Lance… we have a problem," Kitty phased through the wall.

"What?" asked Lance, looking at her panicked look.

"Lance, you live nearby don't you? Why don't we go meet your roommates?" asked Mrs. Pryde.

"Yeah, I want to see the lot my daughter associates herself with," said Mr. Pryde.

"Daddy," said Kitty with annoyance, "Uhm, maybe another time…"

"I think it's a good a good idea, I mean they're like your family, right Alvers?" asked Scott, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll give them a call, but I think their busy today… so no promises," said Lance, trying to hide his nerves, personally he'd rather they meet the Magneto…. or the Acolytes… okay maybe not Pyro.. but Sabertooth maybe.

"Give them a call, I'm curious," said Mr. Pryde handing him the phone off the kitchen counter.

Lance gave a look to Kitty, her father was wearing thin on his patience level, and didn't exactly have a high level in the first place. She gave him a half smile of encouragement and he fought the urge to bring the mansion down on Mr. Pryde. He dialed the number of the house and watched as it popped up on the screen as 'Evil Hoods,' Scott must have programmed the phone. He snickered, he was under 'Pole Butt' on theirs, so it was even. Lance blocked the screen and waited for them to pick up, he hoped to god Pietro would pick it up… or Wanda, please let her be home.

"Lance isn't here," came Pietro's annoyed voice, to Lance's dismay… the phone was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I know Pie, I'm callin.' Listen, Kitty's parents want to **come over** and meet you guys, because its very important. But you said earlier you had **something important to do**, that you we're **all busy**," said Lance, stressing his words.

"Ohm, busy… Oh! That's fine, we'll be done with that in an hour," said Pietro cheerfully on the other side.

"I thought you guys we're **all busy**.. too busy to have my **important** guests over," Lance was panicking, Pietro couldn't be serious, "Because it was a life or **death** matter.."

"Nah, it's fine. See you in an hour! They should stay for dinner," Pietro ended the conversation and hung up before Lance could try and persuade the conversation in his favor.

"Are your friends mutants too, dear?" asked Mrs. Pryde as Lance gave them a weary smile.

"Yeah, they are," said Kitty, as her parents walked towards the living room, she mouthed, 'What Happened?!'

"Pietro happened, that's what," grumbled Lance, that silver haired speedster was going to pay dearly for this.

**TBC**


	3. It Can Always Get Worse

**Winter Romance 2**

**Chapter 3**

**It Can Always Get Worse**

Lance drove around the block nearest the Brotherhood house for the third time. He noticed the annoyance on Mr. Pryde's face, and the concern for his own sanity form Mrs. Pryde. Lance sighed and turned towards the Brotherhood house. The outside wasn't too bad, but what he was nervous about was the inside, Kitty apparently shared his fear, as she looked at the windows.

"Lance, did you clean the windows?" asked Kitty, they where smudge free, even the one Todd had slimed last week in an argument with Pietro.

Lance parked his jeep and looked at the garage door. A large sign was hanging on the door and in green was written 'Keep Out, Remodeling!' Lance was now more concerned than before, Mrs. Pryde was looking at the vivid sign, Kitty glanced at it and grimaced.

"That's an odd color green, where did you get it…" she went to touch it, but Kitty stopped it.

"Todd probably made it… so it's one of a kind," giggled Kitty nervously, fighting back the urge to spew.

They walked towards the front door, Lance looked at his keys. Now would be a good time to have key problems, only thing was, he had no house key. They never actually locked the doors, so there was never any real concern for one. He reached for the door handle, trying to figure out something, maybe he could act like they'd been robbed… and that they'd avalanched parts of the ceiling, blown up some furniture, and… it was pointless to try and make something up. At the same time, he didn't much care anymore, Kitty knew the Brotherhood and she'd seen the house before, what the hell. He didn't get a chance to turn the knob, when the door flew open. Pietro stood there, beaming.

"Hey, good your home," said Pietro, a smile permanently plastered on his face.

"Yeah… this is Kitty's parents.." Lance was getting kind of freaked out by Pietro's peppiness, not that he was nevernot hyper… but this was strange, Kitty agreed silently.

"Nice to meet you…" Pietro zoomed past Lance to greet the Pryde's.

"I'm Carmen and this is my wife Theresa," said Mr. Pryde shaking his hand.

"I see where Kitty gets her looks from," said Pietro, putting the charm on Mrs. Pryde, "Please come in, excuse the mess, we haven't had time to clean."

"Since we moved in," Lance finished in a whisper, as he and Kitty nervously followed after them.

"Oh my…" whispered Mrs. Pryde, Lance and Kitty grimaced, and froze when they entered.

This was not how Lance had left it this morning when it had; falling wallpaper, garbage, slime, broken banisters, ceiling debris, and a bad odor. The entrance hall… and from what they could see… had been cleaned. The staircase was fixed and polished, the carpet and walls we're clean. Somehow… he wasn't sure how… the wallpaper was back up, and the house smelt like that flower crap in the mansion's bathrooms. Everything seemed to sparkle, and Lance had an inkling feeling where all the trash went as he looked outside at the garage sign.

"What a charming Victorian," said Mrs. Pryde as Pietro led them to the couch, which now had no tears or springs sticking out.

"Pietro, I think we should go get them some water… and I need your help in the kitchen," said Lance, tugging Pietro's arm.

"Would you like iced tea or lemonade… soda?" asked Pietro, Kitty and Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pietro…" Lance strained at waiting for him to hurry up.

"Tea is fine," said Mrs. Pryde, Mr. Pryde nodded.

"Tea it is then," said Pietro, zooming into the kitchen, Lance walked in.

"Pietro, what…." Lance shook his head in disbelief, the kitchen was spotless and the cabinets we're fixed, "Did… did you steal the inside of someone's house?!"

"No…we cleaned," said Pietro, getting iced tea from the fridge, "And got groceries."

"How? When? What?" asked Lance.

"First of all, this is a onetime thing Lance, so don't even try to get us to do it again. We decided we didn't want to embarrass you today.. mainly because you'd cave the house in. So when we got off the phone, I rounded everyone up and we decided to do cleaning, then I did a few sweeps through the house with some polish and air freshener, and there you have it… Also Mystique gave us some money before booking it, she said something about not having a good human tolerance today and she needed space… but anyways, there you… Lance, what are you doing?" asked Pietro, as Lance pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Pietro…. And I will never say that again. I'll have to thank the others later…." Lance heard Todd and Fred coming down the stairs, "There still HERE! I take back that hug."

"It's fine, I also got to have a little fun. For example, did you know Toad has more clothes than me, he just doesn't wear them?" said Pietro, "And he can be persuaded to take a shower with soap if you use the right incentive."

"Does it involve Wanda, and does she know?" asked Lance, as he picked up a few glasses.

"No, actually. He's still going about this charade that he has a girlfriend," said Pietro with a shrug, "And it's been nearly a month now… Okay, we have the tea."

"Hey Lance," said Todd coming around the corner with Fred, Lance nearly dropped the tea on Mr. Pryde, not that it really would have bothered Lance to do so.

Pietro hadn't been joking about having a little fun. Fred was wearing a nice shirt rather than his worn overalls, and a pair of paints that actually fit. He looked extremely uncomfortable, but gave a smile that didn't look forced as they came over towards the Pryde's. Lance wondered exactly how long Pietro had worked on Todd, who didn't look remotely like his codename described. His skin was still a pale green, and his eyes we're still a lucid amber… but otherwise. His hair was combed and a shade lighter, from shampoo most likely. He wasn't emitting any smell that Lance could sniff, his clothes we're not worn and looked new, and Lance blinked, it looked like Todd had brushed his teeth today more times than he did in a year. He though, looked uncomfortable.

"Toad?" asked Kitty, after giving Fred a small wave, she looked shocked… well so did Lance, he looked at Pietro.

"What exactly did you promise him? A million bucks? What?" asked Lance in a low whisper.

"Nothing, I said the right incentive. That being forced. It took all of us, but we did it," smiled Pietro proudly.

"Hey! Kitty's parents! Nice to meet you!" Tabitha had slid down the banister, apparently glad no slime was on it, and landed by the doorway.

Tabitha's style hadn't been altered one bit, and Wanda's just looked a little more pleasant. Not a lot, but just enough not to scare them off if she glared at someone. Her normal corset had been replaced by a crimson short peasant dress, and leather style leggings for her normal pants. She looked annoyed, but not angry, probably annoyed she had been forced to come downstairs. An hour or so passed and Lance and Kitty headed into the kitchen where a giant vat of spaghetti noodles was being boiled.

"This is great," said Kitty, looking into the kitchen as her parents laughed about something.

"I guess…" said Lance, glancing in the living room.

"What's wrong? My dad's not all, like let's kill Alvers, and my mom's enjoying everyone… and.. you don't like it?" Kitty sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's just not them… and it's not me, and you know it. Besides, just because they're tolerating me at the moment, means nothing," said Lance, as he heard some more laughing from the living room.

"Like, do you want to tell them to drop the act and destroy the house… which they totally did in the first place for you?" asked Kitty.

"No… they might kill me. But I wish they'd take it down a notch… their creepin' me out, they remind me of the X…." Lance stopped talking.

"They who?" asked Kitty, hands on hips.

"X-Fishers…. People… in… Panama… that I read about… on the basement computer," Lance looked around franticly, trying to avoid her eyes.

"So, how are we doing, yo?" asked Todd as he and Pietro came into the kitchen.

"Creepy…" said Lance with a grin, "Stiff, and not like you at all, but good I guess."

"We tried to base ourselves off of the X….. Fishers…. In Panama… which we all read about… on the computer, yo," said Todd, slinking out of the room at Kitty's glare.

"Do you want us to drop it a few notches?" asked Pietro.

"I…" Lance was cut off as Todd bolted into the room followed by Tabitha.

"We have a problem," said Tabitha franticly.

"What do you mean… Toad, like, why are checking the windows and doors?" asked Kitty.

"He's coming… I know it. I can feel my stomach turn," said Todd, looking out the window.

"That could just be indigestion from the cockroach you found outside and ate," said Pietro, then his eyes widened, an odd sound was coming from outside the house.

"He's here, yo.." Todd backed away from the door and hopped into the living room and dove behind Fred.

"Oh, please now. Not now," said Lance, backing away from the door as footsteps we're heard, and a clicking sound.

"Of all days, and nights… he chose to visit now…" Tabitha backed into the living room, as the door handel shook and turned.

"Crap," said all of the Brotherhood and Kitty as the door opened, Todd gave s shriek.

There in the doorway stood the most dangerous mutant in the world. Crazed, power happy, and dangerous. Okay dangerous was an understatement, either way, this was not his best time to visit… no, not at all. What with two humans, and an X-man in the house… this was just terrible timing… and free for all to them.

"What up mates!" said Pyro, taking off his sunglasses, and clicking his lighter as he leaned in the doorway.

**TBC**


	4. Showing True Colors

**Winter Romance 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Showing True Colors**

"Pietro! I though you called and told dad to make sure no one was over tonight," said Wanda, coming into the kitchen.

"I did, but you know how his luck with cell phones are, he probably blew it up again trying answer it," Pietro yell whispered back at her, "John, didn't you get my message I left on your cell phone?"

"No, why? Which one? Because I lost me cell in a snow bank the other day… so… I don't have one… I should get one… and maybe cancel me other one… Anyways! I figured I'd come over and we'd have a Barbie. Rem didn't want too," said Pyro holding up a few dead animals.

"Is that road kill?!" Kitty's eyes went wide.

"Well, yeah. Waste not want not, right guys?" laughed Pyro walking in.

"Normally I'd say so, but… is that badger?" asked Lance.

"Lance! Ew.." said Kitty.

"We don't waste good food Pryde," said Pietro, "But not tonight Pyro. I'm afraid Lance is entertaining guests."

"I love entertaining!?" said Pyro, happily walking into the living room.

"Great…" muttered Lance and Kitty as they quickly filed in after him.

In the next two hours, some new things would be established. Once, Kitty's mother was a huge fan of Pyro's work and she wouldn't stop ranting about it for twenty minutes, saying his third book was her absolute favorite. Pietro couldn't cook spaghetti worth a crap, and road kill stew tasted just like beef stew. Mr. Pryde had actually liked it, even after finding out what it was… which was mostly due to an eye ball floating at the top… Kitty had happily eaten her salad, and shuttered at it for five minutes before excusing herself to vomit. And now they sat at the dining room table, which they hadn't even known they had a dining room period… eating ice cream for dessert.

"Mom, Dad… Lance and I have something to tell you," said Kitty looking at the time.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?!" asked Mr. Pryde, his expression going wild.

"No, no, NO!" said Kitty, and Lance waved his hands in agreement with her, as he had just taken a bite of ice cream.

"No, Kitty and I, haven't even… oh god brain freeze!" said Lance, grabbing his head.

"Yeah, don't worry these two haven't been rolling around in the bushes," said Pyro, "At least that's what all the Acolytes talk about, their a right hoot at our place and OW! Why'd you kick me for Tabby?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why," said Wanda in a low growl to him.

"As I was saying before Pyro aired our intimate life…"

"Or lack of one," said Pyro.

"Pyro!" Lance yelled at him, recovering from his brain freeze.

"Drink some water, Lance. It'll calm your headache down," said Pietro, handing him his glass of water and glaring at the others.

"Lance and I have decided to....." Kitty was cut off again.

"Finally do it?" asked Pyro, "YEOW!!!!! DAMN IT, Toad, that hurt."

"Shut up and it won't," said Pietro zipping over to him and then back again.

"As Kitty was saying…"

"I think he broke my shin…"

"I, well we…"

"Don't be such a baby, yo."

"Lance asked…."

"Will you two, shut up!"

"A weeks back…"

"If you three don't stop your bickering, I'm going to hex you!"

"Lance asked me to…"

BOOM

"TABITHA!" yelled Fred, as Pyro's ice cream blew up.

"My new shirt," said Pietro, standing up and bumping the table, knocking chocolate sauce onto Wanda's lap.

"Urg!" Wanda tossed a hex at him, which ended up hitting Fred, making him fly into the wall.

The sitting order had been Lance, Kitty, Wanda, Pyro, Tabitha, Mr. Pryde, Mrs. Pryde, Todd, Fred, and the Pietro. So with the chaos that broke out bombs, hexes, slime, and ice cream flew all over the place. Fred's hot to the wall had made all the wallpaper came back down, and some extra, which showed how they'd been put back up with slime. The Pryde's had managed to avoid more dangerous substances, for the most part, but some slime did manage to hit Mrs. Pryde's skirt. Pietro zoomed around, knocking Pyro into the table, causing it to break in half. In an instant, a burst of fire knocked Pietro into the wall, Tabitha went to the defensive and bombed Pyro, this gave him more fuel for destruction. Wanda hexed Fred, who had retaliated with a stomach bump, causing him to fly into the living room. Todd, in defense of Tabitha getting chased by fire, slimed it and aimed for Pyro, who ducked, causing the slime to hit Kitty and some of Wanda. Kitty yelped, and then shrieked as the wall had caught fire, and the misfired hex had made it spread worse… and the slime had somehow aided it in its quest to seek more destruction. The chaos kept going even with the fire, Lance snapped and sent a shock wave, knocking everyone to the ground, he stopped as a few ceiling fragments fell down.

"Everyone, out of the house, so I can suppress the fire," said Pyro, the small earthquake seemed to knock them all back to reality.

"Mom, Dad! Lance and I are getting married," said Kitty as they ran out of the house.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mr. Pryde, "Absolutely not! If I had, had my way, you wouldn't have even been dating him."

"Well, daddy I'm nineteen and I can make that decision," said Kitty.

"I doubt that, I mean look. He's a lunatic, and his friends are twice as bad, do you really want…." Mr. Pryde was cut off.

"Now just one freaking minute!" yelled Pietro, "Lance is not a lunatic… most of the time, he's actually pretty sane."

"This is my decision, I'm marrying Lance!"

"This is all your fault Pyro!"

"My fault? Sheila, your off your rocker!"

"The house is still burning!"

"Mystique's gonna kill us, yo!"

"Carmen, be reasonable!" these we're just some of the arguments going on at this moment, some darker words had been shouted as well.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lance, the ground shook, his head was spinning, "It's not Pyro's fault. It would have happened either way, but someone else would have started it and you know it. And no one calls the Brotherhood crazy except for us and the X-men. Pyro, please take care of the house. Wanda put the hex down, and Tabitha don't even think about bombing the Pryde's. I'm sorry, but this is just how we are."

"… Kitty, I don't want you seeing him anymore, or any of them," Mr. Pryde was irate.

"It's my choice!"

"Then we won't be there! I'm flagging down a cab, Terri come on!" said Mr. Pryde, taking his wife's hand.

"Now hold on. I said hold on! I have been quite about this whole affair, and I will go when I'm ready. Carmen, get a taxi, I'll be over in a second," said Mrs. Pryde.

"Kitty, please don't," Kitty had been trying not to cry, and Lance had his arms around her, the Brotherhood looked ready to attack Mr. Pryde is he said another word.

"Kitty, honey, Lance. I am sorry about the whole evening, sweethearts. Don't worry about your father, he'll come around and I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," said Mrs. Pryde giving Kitty and Lance a hug, then she turned to the Brotherhood, all looked disheveled, "It was great meeting you all, I enjoyed our visit. You where all very charming once you stopped acting like the X…. fishers in Panama… anyways dears, I guess this is good bye for now. Thanks for the squirrel John, it was wonderful. Oh and Pietro?"

"Yes?" asked Pietro, coming out of the slight shock as he watched a bush burn slightly to his left.

"This is a number to a young friend of mine; he's very nice, very handsome, and very smart. His names Jean Luc, I think you should give him a call, I think you'd get along just great," said Mrs. Pryde giving him a piece of paper, and heading towards the taxi, "Bye dears, you have to stop by sometime!"

"Your mom's cool," said Tabitha as a lurch came from the house as Pyro used his powers to suppress the rest of the flames.

"She thinks I'm gay, doesn't she?" asked Pietro, looking at the number.

"Yes she does," said Lance, fighting back laughter.

"I guess we should get inside, it's starting to snow," said Fred, and they turned back towards the house.

"I'm sorry this didn't go well Kitty, I really am…" Lance was cut off as Kitty pulled his face level with hers and kissed him.

"Its fine Lance, we'll work through it, we always do," said Kitty, with a warm smile, matching his adoring one.

"You know, we could always just elope, that way the Brotherhood wouldn't have to come," said Lance, watching them as Pietro opened the door.

"Lance…." Kitty stopped talking as the Brotherhood collapsed except for the door handel Pietro held, "Maybe we should… for insurance purposes."

"Well crew, looks like we're spending some time at the X-men's," said Pietro as they all jumped in Lance's jeep, "Shot gun!"

"Pietro, you are not riding shot gun, you know the rules, we've been over this before!" yelled Lance, "Kitty rides shot gun, remember! Todd, don't you, even!"

Kitty stood on the lawn watching the scene play out before her. Todd was attempting to drive the jeep, which Lance had made a road block with his powers. This had not deterred the Brotherhood, because now they we're driving on the lawn, and Pyro had gotten traffic flags, from who knows where, and was directing. Kitty chuckled as Lance dove in the driver's seat. Rogue was right, by marrying Lance, she was marrying the Brotherhood… and honestly… she didn't mind it.

"Pietro! Get out of the passenger seat, rule number six indicates that the driver's hired prostitute for the evening rides shot gun!" yelled Kitty, phasing into the jeep to erupts of laughter.

**THE END**


End file.
